maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Iggyvolz/Features to come with iMagine
I know I just posted about the 0.2 beta, which will come out on November 27 (unless I hear back from Cookie Jar). The full version will come out on December 1 (which will be exactly like the beta unless I have to do bug fixes). 0.1 is already out and available for you to test. Here are my plans for the future of the game: 0.3 Hopefully out by Christmas, this update allows you to update the game directly from your console. Not much in terms of front-end changes. I'll upload this to the development branch on November 27, then to Alpha once it's finished and needs to be tested, then Beta once we're pretty sure we're done testing, then to Master once we're finished. *A new command, tentatively called "version", which allows you to check the current version and/or the latest version. **The version will also display in the intro text, in addition to saying "please update" if this version is out of date. *A new command called "update", which allows you to update the software automatically. This will backup the software before updating. (Note that the update process kills everyone's sessions due to possible bugs between versions) **You will have to either have write access to the script to update, or have the constant iMAGINE_ALLOW_ANY_UPDATE set to TRUE. *I'll set more things equal to constants and organize these in the /includes/constants directory. **These will include message texts, people's names, and even whether to use '/' (mac & linux) or '\' (windows). As of 0.2, you can't use the software in Windows unless you go through and change every / to \, which I will do in 0.3 *Using AJAX instead of form submission to refresh the content & health, instead of refreshing the page **On Safari, every time you submit, the address bar lights up as if you're loading the page. That will be fixed. **I'll also be making a version in Python, which is a new software I'm learning. You'll still have to run a web server for it to work (the Python software simply requests the contents of the page), but you can now play iMagine right from your terminal or command prompt! *Depreciation warnings on /includes/actions, entire file is commented out and kept simply for historical purposes 0.4 After 0.3 goes into Alpha, I'll start on 0.4, hopefully mid-December. This will be a bit more fun of a release than any of the previous ones. This one will include all of the dream creatures that are owned by the Final Dreamers (with exception of Epik - see bug #2) along with their moves! The moves will simply say "Caused XXX damage". *Import all dream creatures owned by Final Dreamers (with exception of Epik - see bug #2) (put these in subclasses of dreamcreature) *Import their moves as functions of the dream creatures *Add active Dream Creatures to the main layout */includes/actions will be blanked. The files and folders will remain without the content on them, and they will throw an error if included, saying that the file has been deleted. 0.5 I'm hoping to start on this one by the time 0.3 is fully released. In this release, you can finally have a battle with other Dream Creatures (they still won't attack yet)! For the time being, you can set up a battle by writing a class in the script, then calling that class in the Console. *Allow dream creatures' moves to be used on another dream creature with the parameter. *Write a custom class to set up a battle, and provide walkthrough and/or generator. Allow this class to be called from the script and set up a mock battle with opponents. *Add Dream Creatures' energy, and decide energy for each move. */includes/actions will be permanently deleted. I will be happy to finally lay this abomination of bad practice to rest. Beyond that I don't know really. I'm hoping to start missions in the 1.x line, but I'm not sure if we need more preparation releases in the 0.x series. We'll simply have to judge that when we get there! Category:Blog posts